A social network service is a computer or web-based application that enables its members or users to establish links or connections with persons for the purpose of sharing information with one another. In general, a social network service enables people to memorialize or acknowledge the relationships that exist in their “offline” (i.e., real-world) lives by establishing a computer-based representation of these same relationships in the “online” world. Many social network services require or request that each member provides personal information about himself or herself, such as professional information including information regarding their educational background, employment positions that the member has held, and so forth. This information is frequently referred to as “profile” information, or “member profile” information. In many instances, social network services enable members, with the appropriate data access rights, to view the personal information (e.g., member profiles) of other members. Although such personal information about individual members can be useful in certain scenarios, it may not provide many insights into “big picture” questions about various university degrees, professions, careers, and individual jobs or employment positions, among other things.
Additional detail about the technological operation of social networks useful in embodiments hereof may be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/430,284 entitled “Leveraging a Social Graph for use with Electronic Messaging,” assigned to the assignee of this patent, and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.